When I Need to Let Go
by Schuneko
Summary: Jack craves the role reversal in being a Sub. What happens when he gets a new Dom at his favorite club? What happens when the new guy is so good Jack wants to hire him? Just what does Jack do anyway?
1. Leader of Men

**Seriously this idea would not go away...**

 **Not sure how long it will be or where it will go, but I hope you**

 **ENJOY!**

...

Jack sauntered in like he owned the place. He didn't, but they acted like he did, he certainly paid and tipped them well enough to warrant the treatment. The Pleasure Pit was hard to find unless you knew where to look. Everyone here wanted to be and that was why he liked it, nothing was false or forced. He was met at the door with a glass of his favorite scotch.

"What's this for?" Harkness chuckled, even as he brought the glass to his lips.

The manager gave a small laugh and a nervous smile.

"Babette, I know when you're lying so don't even try." Jack warned, setting the glass down.

"Oh alright, your favored Dom moved on. The new guy is good, like really good, but… We didn't want to upset you." She replied finally, biting her lip.

"He's that good, I don't see a problem." Harkness grinned, imagining who he'd meet in that room.

~WINtLG~

The lighting was soft when he entered. A tiny thrill of anticipation shooting up his spine as he walked in. Sitting calmly in a bosses chair was a younger, blue eyed man. Dressed in a mouthwatering, perfectly tailored suit. He appeared to eye Jack skeptically and Harkness looked right back. "So I heard you were good, what's your name gorgeous?" The Captain drawled, thinking he could boss him around like everyone else here.

"Let's get one thing clear, in this room, you are 'my' sub. You will address me with respect! Any problems? Now is your time to say so. Otherwise shut up and strip!" The young Dom growled, in a tone that almost made Jack cum right then.

The Captain was secretly pleased and quick to comply, when he was completely undressed he simply stood still, though part of him wanted to provoke the sexy young man even more, just to see what he might do. "Gray, sir" Jack replied when asked for his safe word, sinking to his knees when he was told to kneel.

"Hmmm seems the big bad leader of men can take a command as well. Good boy." The Dom, we will soon know as Ianto Jones, replied, moving to his new sub. He carded his fingers through Harkness's hair and the Captain fought not to purr. Ianto squatted down and tilted Jack's eyes to his. "What do you want from me? Think carefully." Jones stood and walked back to the desk, beginning to undo his waist coat then shirt.

"I want you to have control, make all the decisions." Jack answered confidently.

"And you trust me to do this for you?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'd never hurt you intentionally, Jack, but I won't go easy on you either." Ianto promised and added. "I don't care about your money like they do, you won't get preferential treatment from me. That's not what a Dom is for, and that's not what you want, is it Harkness?" Jones asked with a grin.

"No it isn't, sir. I trust you to be fair, sir." Oddly enough, the Captain really did too.

"Good, go stand by that cross, arse to the room." Ianto ordered. "It would appear, I already need to teach you to show me the respect I deserve." He added, grabbing a set of soft leather cuffs.

WINtLGWINtLGWINtLGWINtLGWINtLG

The cock ring was unexpected. Even more of a surprise was the rimming halfway through the strap/spanking. Then long fingers breaching him and pumping, teasing him, while Ianto forbade him from release. "I expect respect from you!" Jones hissed, shoving a plug into the Captain who moaned, trying not to show how much he was loving this. He groaned as the sharp smack of the strap returned, nudging the plug with each hit. Gods Jack just wanted to be fucked so bad and he could tell from the tent in the young man's trousers, he wouldn't be disappointed in the size of his new Dom's dick. Jones was praising him for taking it all, when he was finished, the Captain hadn't even realized the young man was done as he gently removed the cock ring and plug.

Even kneeling on a pillow next to the Dom, was uncomfortable, but he supposed that was the point. He wasn't sure how long he'd even been there, resting his head on the young man's thigh. Letting him play absently with the Captain's hair. Then Ianto turned to him and trailed his fingers over the Captain's lips. "Wank yourself while you blow me and you can cum."

"Yes, sir… Thank you, sir." Jack replied, crawling closer so he could do what the young man had told him. Excited to see what Jones had been hiding from him all night.

Ianto groaned as the Captain's lips surrounded his so far neglected cock. The older man had no problem multitasking as he hummed and bobbed. He was also fisting himself, pumping in long lewd strokes that made Jones thankful he had decided to get a floor show out of tonight.

The Captain was in no way disappointed. Even the young man's taste was perfect, the tang of pre-cum exploding on his tongue as he lapped at the leaking head. Jones hips bucked and Jack was happy to let his Dom fuck his mouth till he shot cum down his throat with a shout.

Ianto was feeling bliss-ed out and lazy as Harkness found his own release. The young man hoped he had been what his sub had wanted and if Jack continued to use him as a Dom, like he hoped.

Well there was quite a list of things Ianto would love to try.

...

 **Let me know whatcha think!**

 **Want more?**

 **HEART Y'ALLS**


	2. Job Offer

**I'm writing this first, hoping you read it.**

 **Not that I don't trust you, but...**

 **Anyway... here's the thing, my husband left, for real like Divorce without the paperwork. I'm not even sure where my head is at. I will post as I can, but I don't know what my muse is going to be doing. It took me like 3 days to get you even this. The boys being naughty and reviews make me smile. Not much else does...**

 **Sorry to be such a downer. To top it off I had to tell a reader that I couldn't handle their story request like I had agreed to literally hours before it went down. If I had known this was going to happen, I wouldn't have said yes. My week, month, year, hell my 'life' feels ruined right now and yet it was more important that I 'ruined 'their' day' with the news. I asked if I should have just left them hanging and they called me a jerk. Am I a jerk? His stuff is gone, I'm alone, I know that for sure.**

 **Anyway, I thank you for all the support and I will do my best to keep it.**

 **I hate A/N's without chapters, so**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

This was becoming a norm. Not that he minded, he rather liked it. Ianto had started the ritual, he'd said, to give the Captain time to just be. Each time the young man would add a new element. Now the routine was, Jones would spank or paddle him cherry red; then make him kneel. This time he was ringed as well as plugged. And damn it if that thing didn't sit right against his prostate. Every shift was heaven and hell at the same time. "Such a lovely sight, Jack." Ianto purred, teasing Harkness's hair. The young man; staring pointedly at the way Harkness was kneeling; presenting his hard on. "You've been a very good boy, come suck me off and we'll see about a reward for you eh?"

"Thank you, sir." The Captain smiled, crawling over to the young man.

"You may touch yourself if you like, Jack, but even think about removing that ring so you can cum and I will dildo fuck and re-paddle that arse till it glows." Ianto warned, knowing Harkness would probably do it anyway. Just because he liked the sound of the punishment he would receive.

"Yes sir."

 **~WINtLG~**

"I know you defy my orders on purpose." Jones sighed. "I also know you are a very tactile person. So here's what I am going to do. Yes I'm going to paddle your naughty arse, but instead of fucking you like I know you want me to, I'm going to ride that lovely ringed cock till I cum over your pretty face. Of course you'll be restrained and all you can do is watch." Ianto mused.

Jack swallowed convulsively; even Alex hadn't taken the time to figure that much out. He knew it was going to be torture, denied touching his gorgeous Dom and still not being allowed to cum. He felt so sexually frustrated, but he loved it and he loved the young man's ability to cause that frustration.

"Denying me the heat of this gorgeous bum, such a shame Jack." Ianto lamented and Harkness could actually sense the young man's disappointment. It wasn't faked either, like Jones was just paid to feel it.

"Sorry, sir."

"If you like punishment so much. I'd give it to you. Why do you insist on being bad?"

Jack wondered if his Dom expected an answer, but when he went to reply Jones had turned away again. This wasn't exactly how he'd wanted to ask. Hard as a rock, buck naked, and tied by his leather cuffs to the bed in a spread eagle. Harkness found the words leaving his lips before he could stop them. "Work for me!"

"What...? Technically I am." Ianto spluttered.

"I mean just me, for real, come work at my office."

"And what? Some coworker walks in while I'm paddling your arse. Thanks, but no thanks."

"We can work out a system. This kinda stuff after hours only things like that."

Ianto seemed to be thinking about it, only to impale himself on Jack's cock. Ending the conversation; for now at least. There was just enough give, for Harkness to buck in response. Jones arched back purposely trying to make his naughty sub regret his inability to participate even more.

The older man groaned, watching his Dom wank himself and ride his increasingly frustrated dick. Harkness wanted to lick the sweat from pale, smooth skin. He wanted to grab the young man's hips and bring him down hard. Fill the tight hole with his cum. Mark this gorgeous Dom as his.

Ianto panted and moaned, almost bouncing on Jack's fully erect cock. Enjoying the way Jack's arms strained and his fingers clenched. The Captain canted his hips as much as he could, trying to add anything to the hypnotizing, writhing, and sexy young man's pleasure. Well as much as he was able to anyway.

Harkness heard the gasp, felt Jones tense and warm cum was hitting his face. He licked some from his lips with a quiet purr of delight. Moaning when Ianto swiped some off his cheek and brought it to his mouth.

"What do I do with you Jack?"

"Come work for me. Keep me in line."

...


	3. Little Old Me

**First off I just want to thank all of you for being absolutely AMAZING! Your support; all around friendship, and love, means so much to me. I know its just through the web, but you're my peeps and I hold you deer.**

 **I have managed to write ahead so hopefully I can work on other things and still give you this!**

 **We've jumped forward... don't worry there's a flashback next chap.**

 **Enough from me**

 **ENJOY!**

...

The first days had gone well. The team loved his coffee, of course they did. He was able to get his course work done. Jack loved to kneel for him. The man often did it without a scheduled session. Having found Jones still in the office; working late. The Captain had simply closed and locked Ianto's office door; disrobed, teased himself to a hard on, and sank to his Dom's feet.

The Welshman had smiled at the gesture and Gods when the work was done… They had fucked hard; but slow and the Captain came so hard, he saw stars. There was one problem. They both saw it, but so far nothing tangible had happened so they never acted.

 **~WINtLG~**

John Hart was watching Ianto like a starving man watches a meal. The looks; the subtle growling when Jones passed him. Jack just knew Hart was planning to pounce. So far the Welshman had taken the blonde's interest in stride. Though; telling John he wasn't interested could only work, so many times.

"You rang, sir."

"Oh yeah, wanted to talk, why not make some of your orgasmic coffee and we can have a chat?"

"Of course, sir anything else before our… meeting?" Ianto asked, stepping up to Jack. He leaned in and whispered. "Can't wait till tonight, gonna paddle that arse then fuck you so hard, but not till you beg Jack. Might use that mouth. You love swallowing my cum, don't you?" Harkness nodded, intelligent speech fleeing as Jones palmed his clothed cock. "I want you, big powerful man, to think of me, little old unimportant me, till tonight. I want you hard; imagining my cock, my tongue in your greedy, quivering hole. Maybe I should plug you…" The Welshman shrugged, stood up and went to walk out. Jack hiding his erection behind his desk.

 **WINtLGWINtLGWINtLGWINtLGWINtLGWINtLG**

He didn't even turn around; just sighed. "Can I help you John?"

"Just John? Why do you always call Jack sir, eye candy?"

"He's my boss, I don't know how many ways to say it Hart. I don't work for you, I will never fuck you, I will never want to, please just go away so I can do my job." Ianto griped turning back to the coffee maker. He didn't know why it irked him that the older man simply left. Usually there was more of a fight, it left him on edge. Nonetheless he grabbed the coffee and headed back to Jack's office.

 **~WINtLG~**

"So how is your first week at Torchwood?" Jack mused; sipping at his coffee. Picturing all the things the Welshman had teased him with. Idly pressing the heal of his hand to his rapidly hardening dick.

"Going well, sir. Thank you." Ianto replied; licking his lips and making Jack groan.

"You're killing me Yan." Harkness whined and Jones smirked.

"Tonight Jack…don't even think of trying to wank before then, I'll find out." The younger man warned. "Anything else before I go, sir?"

"Let me blow you."

"Like a side of my cock and cum with your coffee?"

"Yes please." Jack grinned; lifting Ianto to the desk. He nuzzled the bulge in Jones crotch before pulling the Welshman's substantial dick from its confines. Licking up the vein on the underside; then stabbing at the leaking slit and finally sucking his prize in deep.

Ianto felt himself hit the back of the Captain's throat and groaned. "My good boy." Jones purred; carding fingers through Jack's hair. It wasn't even their set time as Dom/Sub; but Harkness visibly preened at the praise. So the Welshman continued to coo and encourage.

The Captain hummed and bobbed with determination. Never knowing his prize's suit had been bugged. They were being watched; Hart was torn between wanking and breaking up their stolen moment. Choosing the former; after all, he'd be taking care of the Welsh problem soon enough.

...

 **Ruh roh Raggy!**

 **Hart's got a plan... not good. Danger Will Robinson!**


	4. What Got Me Here

**Flash back Chap!**

 **ENJOY!**

...

It was dark, dark and he was restrained. This wasn't good. Ianto heard voices; well a voice. He froze; Hart! Jones immediately started to struggle.

"Now now; none of that eye candy." John chided as he circled the bed he had Ianto tied to.

The Welshman tried to demand he be released. He realized he was gagged; he was also nude. This really wasn't good; John, well he assumed it was John. Sat next to him and caressed his skin; tweaking a nipple. Ianto groaned and started to try to buck and struggle. Jones started to lament the session that had even gotten him close to his captor. He could see the night in question like it was yesterday.

" _Come work for me, keep me in line." Jack grinned._

" _Do you ever give up Jack?"_

" _Nope." Even tied like he was. Even completely at his Dom's mercy; Harkness smirked. He hoped; oh he so hoped the gorgeous creature still riding him would soon say yes to his offer. "Please. I want you all to myself."_

" _I'm honestly flattered, but you barely know me…" Ianto gaped, his hips stuttering. His eyes searching Jack's; looking for any trace of false desire. He found none and the Welshman really didn't know what to do with the fact._

" _If you work for me. I will get to know you; that's what I want. I want to know you, not just as this." Jack enthused truthfully. He wasn't sure what it was, but he desired to have this young man for more than 3 nights a week. Most important, he didn't want to have to share._

" _There'd be rules Jack." Jones sighed, almost ready to say yes._

" _Will you punish me if I break them?" Harkness inquired; almost eager._

 _Ianto smirked; moved off, only to breach his naughty sub seconds later. "Bet you'd like that, naughty boy."_

 _The Captain could only groan and nod. Delighted when the ring was gently removed from his frustrated cock. "Thank you, sir." Jack was sure to say and Jones bucked._

" _You only cum when I say you cum."_

 _Harkness whimpered, but nodded. Willing his body to calm even as the Welshman snapped his hips harder._

 _He always wanted to push his sub, but he never wanted to be deliberately cruel. So Ianto grasped the Captain's subtly bouncing dick and started to pump his fist. "Cum for me Jack, cum Now!" Jones commanded; pounding into Harkness's sinfully exquisite hole._

 _Letting out a garbled cry, the Captain orgasmed harder than ever before. Shooting his cum well over his Dom's fist. He watched; eyes glassy and blissed out as the Welshman licked the pearly substance from his fingers. A few rough thrusts later. Ianto was pulling out and straddling his sub again; his cum hitting Jack's face. Harkness's tongue peaked out, licking a glob from his lips._

" _Ok Jack I'll work for you."_

He wondered if Jack was missing him. Did his boss even realize he was gone yet? He wondered how long he could last without crying. There was a reason; even when he let Harkness penetrate him, Ianto was still in control. This was bringing him back; back to the boys home and being used nearly every day. Just for his pretty face and perfect skin.

He whimpered; tears leaking a trail behind the blind fold. Jones struggled again when he felt his legs being drawn up; hart just laughed. Securing him and leaving him feeling vulnerable. He thrashed; this wasn't happening, not to him, not again. Ianto had buried those memories deep; he'd known his hang ups and made sure he always stayed in charge. When it came to sex. Always. And it was all gone because of John fuckin Hart! What had the Welshman ever done to him?

"I can see why Jack likes you. He always was a sucker for a pretty face and a tight arse." John mused and Ianto whimpered when the man roughly fingered his exposed hole. No lube, not even spit to ease the breach. "Pity, all you had to do was say no. This is your own fault eye candy."

Jack!? This was all for Jack?!

Hart ripped off the blindfold; showing Jones a wicked looking, vibrating dildo. The Welshman's eyes widened in fear; realizing why John was showing it to him. So a direct rape wasn't Hart's plan. Ianto wasn't sure this was any better. He roared behind the gag, putting any strength he had left into his thrashing, but the restraints held. His body arced and he gave a muffled yelp; when John roughly thrust the phallus into him.

Hart fucked him with it for a while. Long enough for the younger man's body to betray him and start to gain a hard on. The blond caged his cock then; stopping the progression in its tracks. Ianto had stopped struggling; his arms just laying, tied by his wrists. "He won't stay with you, you know. We shared something…" John promised, flicking the vibrator on full and walking blithely out the door. Sure that his little 'prank' would make eye candy quit the office and most importantly quit Jack.

The thought that he; himself, would face disciplinary action, never even crossed his mind.

...

 **HEART YOU'S GUYS FO REALZ ^_^**


	5. Having Control

**Fifth chap for yah's!**

 **ENJOY!**

...

He couldn't grasp a thought. Ianto wasn't even sure how long he'd been laying there. His hips moved blindly, he was drugged. That he knew, the cloth gag must have been soaked with something. A drug that made him willing and wanting to fuck or be fucked by anything. Hell; he'd even let Hart fuck him, if it meant relief. His eyes rolled as his undulation pressed the dildo into his prostate. Somewhere in his addled brain he knew; he'd never attain release, no matter how he tried. The drug raging; made him unable to care. He groaned; sure he'd be drooling if not for his gag being made of cloth.

Was this his fate? To be 'raped' by a plastic phallus; till he died of thirst, or hunger or just plain sexual frustration?

He was sure of only one thing. If he ever got out. Hart would pay and he would pay dearly.

 **WINtLGWINtLGWINtLGWINtLGWINtLG**

Jack's nose was firmly planted in his ledger. No paperwork done; meant no Ianto. He didn't like that idea at all. Someone opened his office door. Expecting Jones he grinned. "Almost done Yan. Just like I…" He looked up and frowned. "John, did you need something?"

"You used to smile like that for me…"

"Hart, really? You need to do this now?" Harkness sighed; pinching the bridge of his nose.

"When did it go wrong Jack?"

"About the time you started fucking everything with a pulse." Jack snorted. "Look Hart I have to go. Can we reminisce some other time?" The Captain sighed as he started to clear up his files.

"I miss you."

"John we've been over this. I don't know what more I can say." Harkness was getting annoyed now. "You should have thought of that before you started cheating on me."

"You weren't supposed to know."

"And that's supposed to make it better is it?" Jack snarked. "Is it fun in that land of denial you live in?" He sneered; Hart was blocking the door and he huffed. "Move aside John."

"Why the rush Jack? Eye Candy isn't going anywhere." Hart grinned; picking at his nails.

Harkness snarled; rushed forward and grabbed the blonde by the lapels of his jacket. "What the fuck did you do?" The Captain demanded; actually lifting John off his feet.

"Oh he's fine; probably in ecstasy. Struggled a bit at first, but he calmed down in the end." The blonde smirked; clearly not intimidated.

"I find out you hurt him…" Jack snarled before shoving John aside.

 **WINtLGWINtLGWINtLGWINtLGWINtLG**

Reading his ex was easy and he knew right where to find his Dom.

Ianto never even heard Jack enter the old warehouse. He whimpered; tears leaking from his glassy unseeing eyes. "Please…please." Jones whimpered again; the words muffled.

"It's me Yan. It's just me baby. I'm gonna get you out of here." Harkness soothed as he removed the ties from the young man's wrists. Next he removed the gag and realized Ianto was begging for something.

"Drugged… need… Please…fuck me."

Looking down at the whole picture was like seeing a session in reverse. Jack gulped and his cock twitched.

Jones begged again as his hips kept moving. The Captain hesitated a whole second; before he started to remove his clothes. Then the plug, then the cage from Ianto. Using the lube sachet he kept with him; Jack lubed up his dick and gently, breached the young man's hole. Almost instantly he turned; when Jones had cried and thrashed. "It's me Yan, you're in control baby." Harkness soothed as he laid back so Ianto could ride him.

The new position filtered through Ianto's drugged haze. He started to whine and ride Harkness harder, trying to get relief.

"Yes baby; take it, whatever you need. Use all of me Yan." Jack enthused as Jones almost literally bounced on his cock. Harkness drank in the vision above him. Jones body arched taught; sweat glistening in a light sheen on pale, perfect skin. The older man started to buck and Ianto grabbed for Jack's hand. Harkness caught on and started to pump Jones's engorged cock.

"Want to cum. Please… need to cum."

"Do it Yan, cum on me, for me baby."

Ianto ground down hard and roared out his orgasm. Ribbons of cum shooting over Jack's fist. Most landing on his chest; some hitting his face. Suddenly Jones was breaching him and Harkness near howled in pleasure.

The Welshman held the older man's hips as he reamed his tight, begging hole. "Mine."

"Yes sir, always."

"You lick my cum when I say. You only get to cum when I say… Mine!"

"That's right Yan, you control me, sir." Jack assured licking his Dom's cum from the offered fingers. He groaned in delight; going for his own cock without thinking.

"No!" Ianto growled smacking Harkness's thigh. "My dick or you'll get nothing Jack."

"Yes sir."

Jones shifted; driving into the older man's prostate. Over and over till he filled his sub with a grunt. "Cum Jack…I said Now!"

Harkness cried out; his cum releasing onto Ianto's belly. As soon as he could move. He was going to thank Hart. Then of course… He was going to kill him.

...

 **Not really sure what's going to happen to Hart.**

 **What do you guys think?**


	6. Confessions

**Finally! Inspiration for other things! I wont even try to apologize. I don't know what is going on with my muse lately. I just thank you all so much for sticking with me!**

 **If you stopped reading... Well, you won't see this and I'm sorry you've gone...**

 **Smut Warning!**

 **Enjoy!**

...

It took all night for the drug to burn through Ianto's system. If Jack had thought the sex in the warehouse was enough; he was sorely mistaken.

The young man had accosted him just inside the door to his flat. Harkness could only groan as he was pressed to the wall and kissed within an inch of his life. Frantic hands grabbing for his zip. He was hard in seconds; Ianto pleading with him for more and who was Jack to deny Jones anything.

 **~WINtLG~**

Lying in bed, watching his, finally exhausted, Dom sleep. Jack was struck by how young and vulnerable his lover looked. The thought of Hart hurting this precious man made him snarl. He was falling, hell he'd fallen hard the night Ianto had agreed to work for him. Harkness; the man his team mates had said, no one could tie down, had fallen in love. A smile curled his lips at the thought. Now how to show this amazing creature just how special he was.

"Go to sleep Jack." Ianto mumbled; lifting up to his forearms when his Sub didn't move. "Do I need to make it an order?" The young man inquired with an arched brow. The Captain shook his head with a smile and let out a happy hum when Jones turned to let the older man, spoon against his back.

Ianto could almost let himself be happy. What was he thinking? Sure the sex blew his mind and he loved being Jack's primary Dom. Was it right to want more? He hadn't thought of having more, since Lisa left. There was no way Jack could ever see him that way; was there?

 **WINtLGWINtLGWINtLGWINtLGWINtLGWINtLG**

Ianto felt like he had the hang over from hell. Cursing and grumbling; pulling a pillow over his head to block out the sun as it streamed through the windows. Fingertips started smoothing over his back. Moving the sheet lower as they went. Then kisses started to trail his pale skin. He gave a low groan as they reached the swell of his arse. The sheet was gone; a very sneaky Sub, was settling between his legs. Hearing no objections said sneaky Sub; was massaging his back, before gently spreading his arse cheeks.

"Morning, sir." Jack purred; before ducking down and licking a stripe; from Ianto's balls to his hole. The Captain hadn't minded being the bottom through their marathon last night. Even if he needed to let the young man ride; he longed to take his Dom again however. The young man gave a muffled cry as Harkness repeated the action again and again. Jones was a pliant; moaning mess, and it all abruptly stopped. When the older man started to stretch the younger man's quivering hole.

Ianto went rigid; nearly ripping the sheets he held them so tight. It took a minute for Jack to realize his Dom was begging; pleading with him. 'To just do it and be done. To not be too rough this time; he'd cooperate, promise.' Jones must have been abused at some point; multiple times. It explained the young man's need for control. The Captain's heart broke and he flipped his lover. Ianto looking at him with wide, terror filled eyes. Slowly unwinding as the older man cooed at him.

"Oh my Yan. Let me make love to you. Let me show you what this should be." Jack soothed; running his fingers through the other man's hair.

"You don't love me. I'm just your Dom and a good fuck." Ianto mumbled; looking away. Trying to reach for the sheet and cover himself. He wished the bed would just swallow him whole. He felt so cold and used. He felt so stupid for his hope.

"But I do Yan, I fell in love with you. I don't want to lose you as my Dom, but I love you so much it hurts." Harkness admitted; cupping the young man's cheeks. "Please look at me Yan." The older man begged. As Ianto turned over; the Captain was actually happy to see tears in the young man's eyes. Happy tears. "I'd never hurt you Yan." Jack promised; kissing unshaven pale cheeks.

"Jack?"

"Yes my perfect, beautiful, Yan?" Harkness murmured as he nuzzled his younger lover's neck.

"Shut up and show me something already." Ianto huffed; all with an eye roll. Reaching out to move the Captain's lips to his chest.

Jack went willingly; kissing and licking his way to a nipple. The young man cried out as the older man took the hard nub between his lips. Harkness then started to slowly drag his mouth lower till he was kissing every inch of Ianto's substantial cock. While his lover writhed; the Captain slowly began to prepare his lover once more. "So good Yan, oh. So tight." The older man praised; surging up to claim his lover's lips.

When Jack breached him; slow and smooth, it felt so good. Nothing like his memories had warped the act into. He could see love in the older man's eyes; feel gentle hands on his skin as his lover thrust slow, but so deep. Oh God this was heaven, but he needed more. "Harder Jack. Fuck me, please." Ianto begged; winding his legs around the other man's hips.

"Anything you want, sir." The Captain purred; leaning in to kiss his lover again. Enjoying their connection to each other, while he did. They were each moaning, groaning, and panting after Jack upped his pace. Snapping his hips hard as Ianto pumped his own dick in a counterpoint to the older man's thrusts.

They hit their releases almost simultaneously. Jones's body clamping down on the Captain; set him off with a groan of his younger lover's name. Still shallowly thrusting as he licked the trail of cum from bellybutton to nipple then claimed the younger man's lips again.

Ianto gasped as Jack kept going and rolled them over. "Ride me Yan. Ride me so hard." Harkness groaned and bucked for emphasis. Jones moaned low and began to move. Adjusting till he found the right angle and his older lover hit his prostate on every drive. The Captain reached out for his younger lover's cock.

This time when they came, the two lovers collapsed, exhausted. Ianto found he didn't feel quite so crappy anymore. Jack was kissing all around his face. "I love you so much Yan." The older man confessed.

Jones actually smiled. "I love you too Jack."

...

 **HEART Y'ALLS**


	7. Trying to Heal

**Finally my muse let me get this written!**

 **NSFW**

 **ENJOY!**

...

No one was supposed to be there and John walked confidently through the office building. He'd give Jack a few more days to see reason. Their last 'face time' hadn't gone to well. A set back, but nothing he couldn't handle. The side job he took, would easily cure the boredom, till then.

Barely making a sound he slipped through a door. Startled, when the light flicked on. Looking up, he swore; as he was face to face with, the Torchwood Team. Jack sitting primly, if not calmly at the large oak desk; while his coworkers, gathered around him. Hart didn't see Jones and was about to smirk; when a fist slammed into his face.

 **~WINtLG~**

3 Days Ago….

"Tell me you have a plan for that bloody cunt face!" Ianto growled; his nails digging into his palms.

"Yes Yan, we'll talk after. Fuck me now!" Jack whined; prostrating himself over the desk. "I love you, I know you love me. I trust you. Take me hard, like you mean it."

Jones stepped up behind his boss and lover. Since professing their love for each other. Their usual Dom/Sub routine; had all but stopped. He blamed that bastard, John. There was something in that attack; he just couldn't get past. The young man, was honestly afraid he'd really hurt Jack, if allowed to. Rough sex was one thing and it had worked, so far. Ianto knew, it was only a matter of time. Soon the older man; would simply go somewhere else, to fulfill his need to be dominated. With that in mind Ianto swallowed the fear and did his best to give his older lover, what he asked for.

"Such a bossy bottom, want my cock that bad?"

Jack nodded, trousers and pants at his ankles. The younger man stuck 2 fingers in his mouth and Harkness sucked on them greedily. The older man hissed; then moaned, as they breached him. Teasing while they stretched and prepared. Then his younger lover, was in him and he was mewling, begging.

Jones yanked at Jacks hips, "Fuck! Yeah, you like that? Begging me like a whore. Bet all day, you just think about how much, you want to be impaled on or sucking my dick, don't you. Tell me you want it, you little cock slut. Tell me you need it so bad."

The young man was just as surprised by the dirty talk. Fucking Harkness, was simply, that good. The words had just, fallen out of his mouth; as he thrust, harder and deeper into his older lover. Jack was near babbling, swearing; as his back arched and his hands, gripped the desk. Harkness had obviously liked it and Ianto could tell; the older man was close. "Cum for me." Ianto demanded and added, "Just from this. Show me how much you love my dick in your arse, my dirty little cock slut. Cum Jack, cum Now!"

Harkness fairly shouted, thick ropes of his cum, erupting over the polished surface. "Holy fuck, Yan!" The older man cried; even as Jones was filling his tight hole. "Gods that was amazing! You, were amazing" Jack enthused and his younger lover blushed, at the praise.

"I am trying Jack… I just… if it's not enough…"

"Stop being so hard on yourself Yan. Getting past an assault isn't easy. I know that. Anyway you need me, just being with you is enough." Harkness promised as they cleaned up.

 **WINtLGWINtLGWINtLGWINtLGWINtLG**

Owen knocked on his door. Jack called him into the office. Looking quite calm after his and Jones's little tryst. Harper walked in. "Tosh said you had a tip on Hart? Well we want in!" The Londoner informed, crossing his arms.

"Told you, sir" Ianto smirked as he stepped past with coffees.

"I guess we should make this a meeting then. Tomorrow morning 10:00." Harkness sighed; leaning back in his chair.

 **~WINtLG~**

They'd sucked each other off in the shower. More like Ianto fucked the older man's mouth; while Jack wanked, but Harkness was delighted. Ianto's Dom side, was asserting itself. Jones actually let his older lover blow him again; later at work, before the meeting. He told Jack, he made, such a pretty picture. There on his knees, under his younger lover's desk. Ianto even teased Harkness; inserting a substantial plug. Then forbade his older lover from wanking or coming; till they fucked at lunchtime.

Jack was happy with the change, but it still wasn't all that he wanted. Once this mess with John was over, maybe…

Right now, he had a meeting to go to and a bloody erection to hide. Lunch couldn't get here fast enough.

...

 **The plan next time!**

 **It's written so not a long wait!**

 **Hope some of you at least are still there and enjoying. ^^**


	8. Sticks and Stones

**Next chap for ya**

 **Small bit of smut**

 **Enjoy!**

...

Damn Eye Candy could hit! His lip was split and he was quite sure his nose was broken. They let the younger man 'work him over'. He was sucker punched a couple of times; kicked more than twice. Then he heard a whistle and the still suited young man, shot his cuffs; as he walked away. That glare; terrifying and sexy as hell. Gods, he should have fucked the young man; when he had the chance.

"Owen, please check on Yan. Then make sure Hart doesn't pass out." Jack ordered; begrudgingly adding the last part. Harper nodded, having noticed right along with his boss; that their coworker, was shaking.

"Jack; I didn't think you cared." John laughed; from his spot on the floor. Soon enough Owen came over. Declared Hart to be fine, enough. Then hauled the blonde into a chair.

"I don't. Can't have you suing Torchwood; for not following procedure however." Harkness replied with a smirk.

 **~WINtLG~**

2 days ago…

"Brenda Lilane, a friend, got me in touch with someone Hart knows, someone Hart trusts." Jack started. "He found out where John is and got someone to set up a fake job to keep Hart stationary." Harkness added, taking a sip of his coffee.

The rest of the team nodded.

"He better not be coming back here once we catch him." Owen huffed; looking over the amassed paperwork. They'd collected it; as leverage over John, should they need it.

"Not a chance in fucking hell." Ianto quietly seethed.

"I know what I'll lose if I even think about it. I realize Hart should have been 'handled' a long time ago. I really thought he'd changed." Jack sighed; putting his head in his hands.

"We all did Jack. John managed to fool every single one of us, for a long time." Tosh replied gently.

"Another party, will take him off our hands. Apparently John has stepped on one too many toes." Harkness stated. "We organize the grab and get the chance to gloat. They cover the cleanup, plus take credit for the capture; our assist of course. Plus Torchwood earns brownie points for our cooperation. Which will help with any future encounters we may have with them." Jack added in explanation.

 **~WINtLG~**

Jack could tell Ianto was stressed at lunch. His younger lover had removed the plug; without much teasing. Taking care to re-prepare Harkness and slick himself; before sliding into the loosened hole.

It was still good, it was always good and the older man basically purred; when his younger lover agreed to the cuddling afterwards. Jack would Kiss Jones's temple and coo at him; in a completely un-boss-like manner.

"I can't keep it up Jack, I don't know why." Ianto despaired softly. "It's not like its 24/7." The younger man added as he burrowed deeper into his older lover's hold.

"It's a process Yan, honestly you're doing more and acting better than I expected, this soon." Harkness soothed; holding Jones tighter.

 **WINtLGWINtLGWINtLGWINtLG**

Present…

"The whole gang, here to see, well I won't beg if that's what you're expecting." John spat; trying his best to look menacing.

"I'm not going to kill you John." Jack both, sighed and chuckled. "I couldn't let the man who holds my heart do it either; not then at least." A gun cocked and Ianto stepped forward. The blonde flinched. "Oh you have no idea; just how badly he wants to. The sex it took then. I bet it's going to take even more to console him tonight. Because, as much as it pisses us off. We need you alive. But can you imagine it John? All that sex. Gods and he's so good." Harkness teased; enjoying watching the blonde squirm.

"As much as I enjoy watching John get his. I really don't need to hear about your sex life Jack." Owen grumbled; cutting his boss off.

"Seriously though Hart. Even if I didn't love him. Even then; you kidnapped and sexually assaulted my employee. In what sick, cracked out, and delusional reality, do I let you just get away with that?" The older man added with disgust; as Jones reluctantly put his gun away.

"I'm going to guess that's a rhetorical question." John smirked and even Jack was startled; when Ianto sucker punched Hart for the remark.

"You'd beg, you know you would. You're pathetic, you'll always be pathetic." Jones seethed; his fists flexing.

Owen gently hooked the young man by the arm. "Come on mate, he's not even worth it." Harper sneered as he led Ianto away.

Hart's eyes narrowed, but deep down he knew they were both right. Didn't mean he was admitting the fact anytime soon. "So you won't kill me, but beating the shit out of me is A ok?" John snorted; spitting blood to the floor.

Harkness pinched the bridge of his nose. Glad Owen had relegated Tosh to sit with his Yan. He knew they'd become friends and Jones needed a friend right now. Jack actually snarled when he looked up. "You think a gutless piece of trash like you deserves better?"

"Just get it over with already, Harkness." Hart rolled his eyes, "You're not going to yap at me all night and call me names are you?" The blonde complained.

"Fine! U. N. I. T. will be here in five. You; are not my problem anymore." Jack smirked as John's jaw dropped. "Shouldn't have pissed me off Hart, especially considering how many of your secrets I knew." Harkness added as he led his team out; after knocking John out with a tranquilizer gun.

...

 **Two chaps to go**

 **Don't really see a sequel to this one...**

 **Stand alone chapters are always possible thou XD**

 **Love Ya**


	9. Not Just Mine

**Sad to see this one coming to a close, but having it finished makes me proud. I hate that my muse and life circumstances often mean I leave you guys hanging...**

 **I hope I've managed to keep some of you and you'll see this..!**

 **Luv you guys!**

 **Smut warning, dirty talk, you know the drill!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

He didn't expect a full 180. He knew Ianto couldn't give him one. The office atmosphere definitely seemed to change, now that Hart was gone. Even his Dom had seemed downright perky. Laughing and joking with the team as he made them coffee.

Still something seemed almost, off. Jack started to wonder if the role reversal wasn't just his release, but his lover's as well. The ability to control someone. Especially someone like Harkness. Had to feel good, be therapeutic in some way. In surrendering he was giving someone else the control they couldn't always, if ever have.

How chaotic must Jones's life have been for him to be so good at handling. Being in complete control of another living person? Most people wouldn't like the added responsibility. Maybe every once and awhile to spice up the bedroom. Ianto did it for a job.

Harkness felt like a total shit. It was obvious how his lover was trying so hard just for him. Worried only about being a good Dom; so Jack was sure to get what he wanted. Harkness decided it was high time he made sure his lover got the peace he needed too.

 **~WINtLG~**

"What is it Jack?" Ianto mumbled as he looked up from the breakfast he was making. He blinked, when he realized his lover was naked save for a new cuff and collar set. Black supple leather, lined in soft silvery fur. Jones couldn't help it when he hooked two fingers under the loose band at Jack's throat. Yanking forward as he caressed the material.

"I was wondering what Sir would like to see me wear today." Harkness stated confidently.

Ianto hummed. "Navy shirt, silver bracers. You know the outfit."

"Yes sir, can I serve you, sir?" Jack asked, hoping he wasn't pushing too far. He figured he was safe, since punishment seemed to be what Jones, had the real problem with.

"On your knees, suck me off while I watch you wank." Ianto purred, leaning back in his chair. His older lover was almost eager as he sank to the floor and crawled forward. "Now, I know you have work, but no rush job are we clear!"

Jack nodded, "Not fast, but not slow, yes sir."

"Good boy." Ianto sighed, as Harkness casually stroked his freed cock. The older man hummed happily at the praise, before taking the weeping head between his lips.

He couldn't help, but groan as the salty tang of pre cum exploded on his tongue. His free hand blindly reaching for his own hard length.

"That's good, such a good boy, such a pretty mouth." Jones murmured, subtly thrusting his hips as his fingers tangled in Jack's hair. He watched through heavy lidded eyes as his older lover wanked himself. Finding it almost as erotic as those lips sliding up and down his cock. "Finger me Jack, make me cum!"

Harkness slipped two fingers into his mouth. Pulling them out without breaking the blow job. Then pushed them into the heat of his Dom's hole. His younger lover barked out a swear. After a couple swipes over his prostate. Ianto's cum was spilling down his throat and he was shooting his own release over his fist.

There was still time enough for them to cuddle and Ianto found he liked taking care of his sub. It felt good to know Jack still enjoyed this part of it. "Mine, my good boy." Ianto hummed happily. "I'll come to work early. If you've been good I'm gonna spank you before I fuck you over your desk. Would you like that?" he added in a purr.

"Yes sir, so much sir." Jack replied excitedly.

"Good, now go get dressed, being late is considered naughty."

 **WINtLGWINtLGWINtLGWINtLGWINtLGWINtLG**

All day he couldn't stop thinking about it. Kept watching the clock. Anxious for his Yan to get there. How he still managed to get his work done and not get anyone killed. Was anyone's guess. Lunch hour was approaching amazingly fast. Still no Yan. He decided to go for a walk through the office.

He came back to see his Dom sitting in his chair. Going over the work he had done for the day. "It would seem I ow you a spanking and a fuck." Ianto stated with a smile. His older lover nodded eagerly. The young man leaned forward. "Or, I could plug and ring you, have you suck me till I cum all over your pretty face. Make you wait till I can paddle your arse properly. Then fuck you till you can't take it anymore and beg me to let you cum like the cock slut I know you are."

Dear Goddess Jack thought he might just cum in his pants. "Oh fuck! Yes please… …sir." The older man gulped, swallowing convulsively.

Ianto chuckled, "Thought you might like that idea. I do miss that arse, so lovely, all red and hot from a good paddle." He sounded almost wistful and Jack had to admit; he missed it too. "No wanking Jack! I mean it!"

"No sir."

"I want to give you a treat and let you cum, don't make me punish you."

It should have sounded, commanding, a warning. Yet Jones voice broke at the last. Any other time he might have done it as a joke, but he could tell just how much. His lover, needed it to be a reward tonight and not a punishment. There would be a time, where Jones, would again, enjoy teaching his 'bad boy' a thing or two. This was totally not the time. "I want to be a good boy, sir."

"I know you will, come here then. The others are gone for the day. Strip, kneel for me while I finish this then I'll plug you and you can blow me."

"Yes sir." Jack replied, beginning to undress. Tonight was going to be such a good night.

...


	10. My Good Boy

**Last chap... Don't be too sad. Finishing Stories means I get to start new ones!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

He couldn't help it. Teasing the plug in Jack's arse as the older man swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. Harkness gave a little whimper as the buzzing stack of 'beads' moved against the tight clench of his slick hole. His lover's eyes darkened and Ianto started to actively fuck his sub with the plug. Near slamming it in, as his back arched and he pulled back; only to spray his cum all over Jack's face.

"Don't cum cariad, it'll be so much better later." Ianto promised, releasing the plug. Taking a long lick over Harkness's cheek then slipping his cum covered tongue into his lover's receptive mouth. "Good boy, such a good boy for me." Jones purred, breaking the kiss. smearing the mess over the older man's nipple; before ducking down and sucking it between his lips.

Jack was thankful for the ring around his engorged dick. So frustrated with his inability to cum, at the same time. Ianto was so very good at teasing him. He was loving it, even the sticky, drying cum on his face. Ianto looked very relaxed and… happy. Harkness, couldn't find it in him to be upset at the power play. This was what he'd wanted, after all. God his Yan was amazingly good, truly in rare form as he pushed Jack to the edge. Only to bring him back with a simple phrase. 'My Good Boy'. Strange, the power the words held. If he really thought about it…

Nimble fingers were feeding him swipes of his Dom's cum. Bringing him out of his daze. Not even missing a beat, he greedily licked at them. Thinking his trip to la la land, was unnoticed, but Jones saw. His younger lover always saw.

"What is it Jack? Speak!" Ianto ordered, though not, unkindly.

There was no hesitation, Harkness leaning the clean side of his face on Ianto's thigh. Practically purring as Jones gently wiped away the last traces of himself. Waiting patiently for his older lover's answer. Letting out a pleased, but frustrated hum as Jack's mouth closed around his, still obviously interested, cock. "You can't answer if you do that Jack." He hissed, slightly exasperated and really wanting to fuck his good boy's pretty mouth at the same time. "Ugh… Jesus...! Oh God! Fine, I'm using that mouth. You'll swallow every drop, I want your fingers in my arse and when I'm done you will talk to me or I'm belting your arse and this won't happen for a month. Now suck me properly!"

Jack nodded eagerly, slicking his fingers as hands fisted in his hair. Ianto's hips started to buck as he slid the first digit in. A second finger joined and with a few swipes of his prostate he was shooting thick bursts of cum down his older lover's throat. "Gods, good boy…good…boy." Jones panted as he flopped back in the chair. "Enough stalling Jack."

"Yes, sir." Jack replied, leaning his head on Ianto's thigh once more. Closing his eyes as Jones's fingers carded through his hair. Unable to stop the pleased rumble that bubbled up in his chest. "I was thinking…I like when I make you happy. I like it when you're pleased with me, when I'm your good boy."

"I like it too Jack. I mean, I'll be honest every now and again it's fun to punish you, but you know that don't you?"

Harkness grinned, "Yes, sir." He was silent for a moment before adding. "Please sir, I don't need to cum, but would you please fuck me sir?" The older man hoped he wasn't being to forward.

"How about we head home and I can do more than fuck that arse?"

Jack seemed to really like the idea.

 **WINtLGWINtLGWINtLGWINtLG**

He groaned when he hit the wall and Ianto dove in to claim his mouth. "I can't wait to pound into that soon to be red arse." Jones hissed and Harkness's eyes rolled back. The young man dragged kisses along his jaw, hooking the collar and pulling his Sub forward. "I may push you Jack, but you want it don't you?"

"I…Gods yes please, sir. I trust you, Yan. I know you won't hurt me… Sir…"

If Ianto had cared about the slip up, he didn't say. Instead he kissed Jack again. "Then tonight you're Mine, go strip. I want you in position, center of the room, waiting for me."

"Yes, sir."

 **~WINtLG~**

His Sub naked, was always a beautiful site. Naked, cuffed, and kneeling was almost too good for words, almost. "So lovely, my good boy." Ianto praised as he walked in, wearing only black trousers. "I promised you a paddle, but I think we need to add some things first." Jones mused, casting a critical eye.

"Yes, sir, sir I…"

"What is it Jack?"

"Sir, your boy is thirsty, sir." Harkness looked tentative, almost afraid.

"Jack, being your Dom isn't just about controlling you, you know that." The younger man sighed, grabbing a water bottle and a straw. "You're not bad for telling me your needs." He assured, offering the straw, so the Captain could drink. "Better?"

"yes, sir." Jack nodded, with a soft smile. When he was done drinking.

"Good." Ianto set the bottle aside. "Now arms behind your back so the cuffs lie on top of each other." He padded back to his Sub. Using a small Carabineer to hook the leather 'bracelets' together. Jones was sure to praise as he then produced a length of navy blue silk. Matching the stitching on the cuff and collar set Jack wore. The fabric was lined in black so it would act as the perfect blind fold. Once secure, Ianto walked around to face Harkness. "You look edible, oh I have so much planned for you."

He wasn't sure what to expect. The click of a lead attaching to his collar, startled him. His Dom was right there, cooing at him, touching his face and chest, to prove he was still there. If Jack had a tail it would be wagging right now. He followed the chain's pull easily enough. Finding himself bent over a tower of pillows on a soft, but firm bed. His arse was left higher up and presented. A soft brush of fingers, told him his younger lover was nearby. Suddenly the plug was moving and he started to pant, doing his best not to squirm.

"Not filling quite enough is it? Bet you want my cock in that greedy little hole don't you Jack?"

"Yes sir, please sir!" Harkness begged, bum wiggling in invitation.

"Patients, be a good boy and I'll give you what you want." The younger man replied, slicking up a more substantial looking plug. Jack was groaning as the plug stretched enough to burn slightly. Ianto worked it in carefully, certain that if his Sub wasn't wearing a cock ring, he would have cum. "That's better, you took it so well my good boy. Now this is to reward you, so 15 paddles I think. Do you want some warm up spanks?"

"Please sir." Jack managed to groan. Every shift working the plug around. Causing it to continuously stroke the pulsating walls of his slicked hole. He couldn't help his cry of pleasure as his Dom's palm rained stinging smacks down on his arse. He didn't even realize when the paddle came in to play. Each hit nudging the plug even more. His prostate grazed nearly each time. "Oh Gods, sir, please, please fuck me sir!"

Ianto dropped the paddle to the floor. Pulled the plug from the older man's hole and freed his engorged dick from his trousers. Taking a second to slick himself up. He thrust forward, filling his Sub in one swift move. He then hooked his fingers into the carabiner and pulled Jack onto his knees. His free hand wound around to tease his older lover's nipples, sliding down to trace the so far restrained erection. Harkness had no idea, but they were fucking in front of a mirror. The sight the Sub made, body arched, bound, and blindfolded as his younger lover pounded into him, was intoxicating. Feeling close himself, he slipped the ring off of Jack's cock. Then moved his hand over to his Sub's hip. "Such a good boy, want you to cum for me. Just from this, like the cock slut I know you are. Tell me how much you love it!"

"Oh Gods, sir love it so much, harder please sir I…" The rest lost as Ianto snapped his hips and Harkness near whited out from his release. A few erratic thrusts later, his Dom followed, collapsing onto Jack's back. As soon as he could move, he unclipped the cuffs and removed the blind fold so they could clean up.

 **~WINtLG~**

Finally able to touch, he caressed every inch of his Dom's pale skin, wrapping his hand around both of their resulting erections and slowly wanking to a second orgasm. Ianto was happy to experience his older lovers 'octopus' cuddle. Praising the younger man for how perfect he was and how much he was loved.

"You trusted me cariad. Even when I couldn't trust myself. Thank you, I never thought… I love you, Jack." Ianto smiled, rolling over to snuggle further into his older lover's embrace. Harkness was beaming, leaning over to plant a kiss on the younger man's hair before wrapping even tighter around his love.

Fin…

...

Hope you enjoyed reading this little story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Probably not going to be a sequel, but I'll never say no to a one shot or two, lol.

Love Y'all


End file.
